


Her Secret

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny fixes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Secret

**Title:** Her Secret  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter (pre-slash), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (implied)  
 **Summary:** Ginny fixes things.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Genre:** Angst.  
 **Warnings:** Angst, ambiguity, follows movie canon.  
 **A/N:** I had originally written this for this week's Snarry LDWS, but decided it wasn't quite the direction I wanted to go. [](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/profile)[**accioslash**](http://accioslash.insanejournal.com/) persuaded me to post it anyway, so blame her. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Her Secret

~

“You’re late,” Ginny said as Harry walked in.

Harry sighed. He’d hoped to avoid another confrontation. Exhausted, he replied, “I stopped by St Mungo’s.”

“Again?” Ginny’s arms were crossed. “Honestly, Snape’s been comatose for ages. He’s never waking up, thank Merlin.”

“Ginny, he was only pretending--”

“You don’t know, you weren’t there!” she screamed. “He tortured us! Ask Neville.”

“I’m too tired for this,” Harry said, pushing past her.

“You’re always tired. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were running around on me.”

Harry groaned, tired of this game. “Not yet, I’m not,” he shot over his shoulder, walking into the kitchen.

As he made tea he heard her slamming about upstairs. He couldn’t bring himself to care what part of Sirius’ legacy she was destroying tonight.

When it went quiet, he rose, rinsed out his cup in the sink, and walked out onto the landing. Summoning a pillow and some blankets, he bedded down on one of the sofas in the parlour. As he drifted off, thinking about Snape, Harry wondered how life could’ve gone so wrong.

~

The next day, realising he was early for work, Harry decided to stop at St Mungo’s on the way in.

“Harry!” Snape’s mediwitch greeted him with a smile. “Your fiancée beat you in today.”

“My--?” Harry went cold.

“Miss Weasley--”

Harry raced, but Snape’s room seemed too far, and as he approached, it was in time to see Ginny emerging.

“Ginny?”

“Harry?” She blinked, then smiled, and there was more of cunning than of happiness in it. “I’ve explained things to him, Harry. He won’t bother us any more.”

“What did you do?” he cried.

“Why, I fixed it.” She took his arm. “I hid him, the way I hid his book. Just like that, this will be our secret.”

~  



End file.
